potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Commissariat
laurel_wreath_by_killa_kan-d62d0hi.jpg|The Symbol of the Commissariat The Empire's Bulwark against Treason "I am a Commissariat. I am empowered to deliver justice where ever i see it lacking, I am empowered to punish cowardice or treason. I am granted the gift of total authority to judge, in the name of the Empire!" ''- Lord Commissariat -General Richard Venables on a Commissariat's duties. The Empire's Servants The Imperial Commissariat is a division of political officers, who take orders from the Prime Minister and King only. Their role is to ensure the loyalty, courage and total obedience to the Government and King. They serve alongside Regimental and Divisional officers and ensure that they show the proper zeal for King and Country. They have the absolute authority to execute any officer found guilty of treason or conspiracy against the King or Empire, though only the Lord Commissariat-General has the authority to execute Marshals, with the permission of the Prime Minister, Only Lord Commissariats have the to execute Generals, with the permission of the LCG or PM. They have authority to remove any officer from command if he is found lacking in morality or loyalty, and to take command if necessary. They work tirelessly to purge the Empire of traitors and malcontents, and will take any man they find guilty of treason straight to their Top Secret Base, for either interrogation and torture, or execution by drowning, few prisoners ever leave the Commissariat HQ alive, even fewer remember what happened to them.. They are led by the Lord Commissariat-General Richard Venables. Ranks #Lord Commissariat-General ~ Most senior member of the Commissariat, oversees High Commanding Officers and their staff, also has the power to promote Cadet Commissariats. Reports directly to the King and Prime Minister. #Lord Commissariat ~ Senior Commissariat Officer, oversees Regiments and Divisions, reports to Prime Minister and LCG. #Commissariat ~ The bulwark against treason and heretics, Commissariats lead from the front and always endeavour to make an example to the men they lead, they oversee Company and Platoon officers. #Junior Commissariat ~ Aides to Commissariats, assist them in their duties and learn from them. #Cadet Commissariat ~ Commissariat in Training, has no official powers yet, serves under the LCG till they prove themselves worthy. Prefect Commissariat "''Always on the shadows do we lurk, for that is where treachery begins" The Prefect Commissariat is a sub division of the Commissariat that is dedicated directly to spying and watching persons of interest or suspected traitors to the British Empire, they work in the shadows and use all methods of deceit, espionage and infiltration to find and persecute the King's enemies. No one knows who they are and no one dares ask for fear of the retribution of the Prefects. Uniform "It Isn't the scarlet sash or fancy hat that makes you a Commissariat, It's the way you wear them." - Lord Commissariat Crane to a group of Cadet Commissariats Commissariats need to stand out on the field of battle and to do so they wear distinctive black long coats with tall red collars and lapels that stand out amongst the red of the British Armed Forces and EITC, they wear two golden epaulettes on their shoulders and they wear distinctive black dress uniforms with gold and silver trim under their long coats, as well as scarlet caps, with a skull surrounded by a wreath. They typically wear skulls and laurel wreaths as added embellishment to their uniforms on top of their caps. Cadet Commissariats in training Before a recruit can be inducted in to Cadet Commissariat at, they must take the Oath from the LCG and be inducted by him.